Confusion
by Stella the Hedgehog
Summary: Duel Academy is having a dance, and the new girl, Melanie, is thinking things through. Who could like her? And who does she like? SyrusOC, JadenAlexis. If you don't like fluff, then don't read it. FINALLY FINISHED!
1. New Girl

A/N: OK, the basic plot is that a new girl arrives at the academy, and...I suck at summaries. Not your basic love story. It's fluffy. Fluff everywhere. Wall-to-wall fluff. Coupling? Syrus and a fan character. A little. And I don't know much about the dueling cards, so must of the ones I use are **not real.** Repeat after me. NOT. REAL.

This is my first GX fic, so be nice. hiss

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Jaden work early in the morning to a sharp rap on the dorm door. He groaned. "What?" He rolled over and pulled the bedsheets up to his chin, closing his eyes tightly.

If being woke up early didn't irritate him, then the snide voice of Dr. Crowler pushed him over the edge. "Open the door, Jaden. There is a new student being put in your dorm." Jaden could picture the teacher's face now, sneer curling his purple lips. God, he hated him. "Jaden, now!" he barked.

The young duelist stood and shuffled sleepily to the door. The sun was just beginning to rise and he waned nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep, but Dr. Crowler already hated him with a passion. He didn' want to provoke him any more. He opened the door, quickly combing his thick brown hair with his fingers. Dr. Crowler was standing at the door, scowling. "Jaden, I don't expect to be kept waiting." he hissed.

"Sorry, Dr. Crowler." Jaden said, bowing his head and trying to look respectful. "We don't have another bed in here. How can we have another student sharing out dorm?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it Jaden." he said. The teacher stepped in the room, dragging a small cot behind him and bringing the new student into Jaden's view. She was a short girl with strawberry blonde hair down to the middle of her back. She had large blue-grey eyes and a pale complexion.

Jaden took one look at the newcomer and tunred back into the room. "Uh...this is the boy's dorm, Dr. Crowler!"

"I know, but the girl's dorms are all full." he said in his usual mocking tone. "I hope this won't bother you, Jaden? Or your roommates? Syrus won't be tempted to do anything he shoudn't?" (A/N: Something from the very beginning when Syrus was caught around the girl's dorms.)

"No." he said.

Well," Dr. Crowler said, "if you're all settled in, then I'll be leaving. Good luck, Melanie." Although his words were kind, his face laughing.

Melanie turned to him. "Uh, Jaden, right?" When the brunette nodded, she made a sick face. "That was the ugliest thing I've ever seen!"

Jaden laughed. The commotion of the morning dragged Syrus out of his bed, and he went to the sink to pour a glass of water. He then went back to his bed to put his glasses on. Letting out a huge yawn, he greeted his friend. "'Morning, Jaden." Syrus' grey eyes suddenly widened. "Jaden, there's a girl in our room."

"This is Melanie. Melanie, this is Syrus, one of our roommates. Chumley is our other roommate, but he's asleep." Jaden said.

The blue-haired boy, on the other hand, was in a state of utter shock. "Nice to meet you, Syrus." Melanie said politely. She turned to her suitcase sitting on her bed. Quickly she began unpacking. "What time do classes start?" she asked absentmindedly.

"They start at 8:00 AM." Jaden said. He gave Syrus a warning look. The shorter boy looked like he was about to say something, but after catching Jaden's eye he closed his mouth. "Well, I'll go into the bathroom and get dressed." he muttered. He grabbed a red shirt and pants out of his dressed and walked into the bathroom, leaving Syrus and Melanie alone.

"So...hi, Syrus." she said a little nervously.

"Hi." he sqeaked. "So, do you, erm, duel much?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here." she laughed. "Are you any good?"

"Not really." Syrus sighed. "I just can't seem to get the hang of it. I have good cards, but I just can't really grasp the concept."

"I could help you train sometime." Melanie offered. "I admit I'm not the best duelist either. I bet we'd be evenly matched."

"Sure." Syrus smiled. "I'd like that." He turned to the closed door behind him. "Jaden, are you almost done?"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A few days later, Syrus was seated in Dr. Crowler's class. He was actually on time for a change. He could tell that Dr. Crowler had been looking for something to scold him and Jaden for, but he just grunted as they walked past.

As Dr. Crowler was standing up at the front of the classroom, preparing to speak, Melanie ran in the door. "Sorry, Dr. Crowler." she said, her face red. "I lost the most crucial card in my deck, and-"

"Yes, yes, we would all love to hear about your hectic morning, but unfortunately, neither I nor the class have time right now. Seat yourself." Dr. Crowler said, smirking. There was nothing he enjoyed more than embarrassing students.

Melanie hurriedly seated herself next to Syrus. In one hand was a small, square black box. Her name was printed on it in silver letters. He could tell that it was her deck. "Students, before we get started with today's lesson, I have an announcement." Dr. Crowler's voice was not at all happy. "It is a requirement that I tell you about the dance next week. Remember to ask that special girl." The teacher scowled.

Syrus sighed. "I'm going to be the only one without a date, you know." he said to Melanie and Jaden, who was seated on his other side.

"No you won't, Sy!" Jaden encouraged him. "There's gotta be at least one girl you like." He cast a sideways glance at Alexis, blushing slightly.

"Yeah..." he murmured, but said nothing else.

Melanie looked at the blue-haired boy. "Syrus, I know you'll find a date to the dance. Any girl would be lucky to go with you." (A/N: I'd just like to say to my friend Kaitlyn: Syrus is cuter than Zane ;)

"Melanie, is there anything you'd like to share with us?" Dr. Crowler sneered.

"Yes, yes there is." she replied quickly. "The magic card Attack Leeches reduces the attack points of a card of your choice by 200, but you forgot to mention that it also gives your weakest monster 200 attack points for the duration of the turn."

Dr. Crowler scowled. He looked genuinely embarrassed. "Yes, thank you."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Later, Melanie lay on the nearby beach. She should've been studying for the upcoming test, or practicing her dueling skills, but all she could think about was the dance. Syrus seemed unconfident that he would get a date, but he had a better chance than her! _I'm new here,_ she thought, _how am I going to get one boy to like me in one week?_

Suddenly Melanie heard a voice calling her name. "Melanie, what are you doing here?" She groaned.

"Oh no. Not him."

A/N: Hehehe, cliffhanger! Don't you hate me? Review. OR ELSE.


	2. Lies, Secrets, and Other Crap

A/N: Hm, not a bad review on Chapter one, so far. Here is the next chapter. Who is calling Melanie's name? What does he want? And no, it's not Syrus. That could lead to awkward moments, no? LOL, I'll stop taking your time.

Disclaimer: All I own is my computer and a high-speed internet connection.

_Last time:_

_Suddenly Melanie heard a voice calling her name. "Melanie, what are you doing here?" She groaned._

_"Oh no. Not him."_

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

"Hey, Mel, what're you doing here? Dr. Crowler is quizzing us on the effects of trap cards tomorrow. You should study, he grades hard." Jaden said, sitting next to Melanie in the sand.

"I'm thinking about...the dance. See, I don't know if I'll be able to get a date. The only boys I know here are you, Syrus, and Chumley." she said, sitting up and brushing the sand from her hair.

"I'd go with you, Melanie, but I already asked Alexis and she said yes." Melanie could see a strange glow in Jaden's eyes, making him look like he was in a daze. "And there's a rumor that Chum asked some Ra Yellow girl."

"It's okay. There's this boy I have my eye on but I don't know if he'll say yes." Melanie sighed.

"Who is it?"

Melanie gave Jaden a blank look. "Jaden, can you keep a secret?" she said at last.

"Sure."

"You promise not to tell anyone."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Syrus." she said, looking out into te water.

"Sy?" Jaden asked, astounded. Now it was his turn to watch Melanie sparkle all over.

"Yeah, but I don't know if he likes me...that way, or if he sees me as a friend." Mel sighed. "I don't know how to give him the hint that I want to go with him, and get him to ask me anyway!" She buried her face in her hands.

"I can help you. I know Sy better than anyone else. I could give you advice." Jaden said, putting his hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Okay, I'm listening." Melanie raised her head, face all smiles.

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

About 10 minutes later, Melanie lay in her bed, lost in thought. There was a lot to getting a boy to like you. She reviewed everything that Jaden had told her silently in her head. _If he's in a good mood, laugh extra happily at everything funny he says, _she recited silently, _If he's in a bad mood, offer your sympathy and your ear. Don't come on too strong, but don't be too subtle. Mention the dance and make sure to mention that you don't have a date yet._

She blinked, staring out the window. The sky was completely dark, each star shining brightly against the black. "Melanie?" she heard someone whisper her voice. At first, Melanie thought it was the wind outside, but the voice persisted. "Melanie, are you awake?"

Melanie turned to see two blue eyes peering out at her from the middle bunk. "I'm awake. Syrus, come over here. You'll wake Jaden and Chumley."

The older boy slid out of his bunk silently and walked over to sit on Melanie's bed. "Melanie, I was wondering, if you had a date to the dance?" he asked casually. _What do I say? Do I tell him that I don't have a date? Will that sound desperate?_ she thought.

"Yes." she said, forcing a beaming smile.

"Who?" Syrus asked, curious. He didn't sound dissapointed at all.

Melanie mentally kicked herself, blurting out the first name that came to her mind. "Um...Jaden!"

Syrus looked over at Jaden in his bed. "Really? He told me that he's going with Alexis."

"Well, Alexis...got sick! She's staying in her dorm."

"Oh, that's too bad." Syrus said, looking out the window. The Obeliks Blue dorms were just a silohette now.

"Yeah." she said glumly.

"Well, I better get back to bed and let you sleep." Syrus said brightly. "Tomorrow's another day. Maybe I'll ask one of Alexis' friends."

As Syrus got up from the bed, Melanie grabbed his arm. "Wait! I'm wide awake now. Want to stay and...talk for a few minutes?"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

As it turns out, a few minutes ended up being the rest of the night. Mel and Syrus sat and talked about dueling, their lives at home, their friends, anything they could think of. "Wanna know a secret?" Syrus said, in tears from laughing over Mel's views on Dr. Crowler.

"What?"

"This isn't my natural hair color."

"Well, most people aren't born with blue hair. What _is_ your real hair color?"

"Blonde." he replied, laughing.

A/N: Oh no, Melanie lied! Will Syrus and Melanie end up together after all? R&R or I shall feed you to my pet elephant. pokes


	3. Secrets in the Open

A/N: Finally, I'm on Chapter 3. I think that Ch. 4 will be the last chapter in this fiction, and I may make sequels later. MAY. So, in this chapter, all the lies are uncovered, and all the truth is told. Will Syrus still like Melanie?

Last time:

_"Wanna know a secret?" Syrus said, in tears from laughing over Mel's views on Dr. Crowler._

_"What?"_

_"This isn't my natural hair color."_

_"Well, most people aren't born with blue hair. What is your real hair color?"_

_"Blonde." he replied, laughing._

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Days passed, and before long Syrus was aware that the dance was one day away. He kept his cheery additude when around others, happily declaring that he still had ideas of who to ask for the dance. But inside, he was beginning to doubt that. He had heard Jaden and Melanie say nothing about the dance, and he thought they were trying to make him feel better about his own dateless state.

The day before the dance, Syrus ran into class late. As usual. He noticed that, yet again, Melanie wasn't there. She was always later than he and Jaden, even if only by a few seconds. He sat down, and as if on cue, Melanie ran in behind him. She was grinning happily, Syrus noticed, as she had began doing since the dance was mentioned. The girl sat down next to him. "Hi, Syrus!" she said cheerily.

Before he had time to answer, Chazz had approached the two. "Hi Melanie." the Obelisk said awkwardly. "Listen, I don't mean to innerupt anything, but can I talk to you?"

"Well, you know you're always welcome to talk to me."

"Alone?" he asked, casting a glance at Syrus that said, _Get out of here before I kill you._

"Sure. Let's talk over there." Melanie said, gesturing to an unoccupied corner of the room.

So the two walked over to the other side of the room. Syrus was out of earshot, but he could read thier facial expressions. Chazz talked first. He was blushing pretty badly. After he finished, then Melanie was the one to blush. She spoke nervously, twisting a strand of hair around one finger. Chazz nodded and then spoke again. Melanie looked alarmed, and for the first time, Syrus could make out a little of what they were saying. He thought he heard Melanie say his own name. Chazz nodded again, this time looking less friendly, and walked off in a furious blush.

Melanie ran back to her seat, looking unhappy as ever. "What did he say?" Syrus asked. "You don't need to tell me if you don't want to." he added, seeing Mel look a little uneasy.

"He asked me to the dance." she muttered, a little uncomfortably.

"You said no, right?"

"Of course. I'm still going with Jaden."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

The next morning, Syrus woke up with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. And a sticky note attached securely to his forehead. Pulling off the yellow piece of paper, he looked carefully at the note. He recognized Melanie's handwriting.

_Syrus,_

_I'm sorry, but I just can't stay here any longer. I know now that it's not my destiny to be a duelist. Look under my pillow; I've left my deck for you. Take from it what you want. I don't care any more. I really wish you the best, I know that you will become a great duelist._

_Melanie_

"Jaden," Syrus shook his friend gently. "Jaden, please wake up."

"What?" Jaden said, rolling over to face away from Syrus. "Go back to bed. It's 3 AM!" he observed, glancing at the clock.

"Melanie ran away!" Syrus said, giving Jaden a gentle shove. "Come on, let's go look for her."

"Can't it wait?"

"If you don't help, then you won't have a date for tonight!" Syrus reminded him.

"Sure I will." Jaden grumbled. "I'm going with Alexis."

"She got better?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Melanie told you all about Alexis being sick, and you going with her. You don't have to pretend anymore, Jaden." Syrus remarked seriously.

Jaden sat up quickly. "She told you that, did she?" Jaden asked, smirking. "Syrus, come on, you've seen Alexis at classes all week. Does she look sick to you?"

"No. Wait, Jaden, are you saying that Melanie lied to me? She's one of the most trustworthy people I know. She wouldn't do that." Syrus said defensively.

Jaden laughed. "She does when she wants to impress you."

"Wait. Why would she want to impress me?"

"Syrus," Jaden said, seriously. "Melanie was waiting for you to ask her the whole time. She told me."

"Okay, Jaden, let me get this straight. You're saying that Melanie wanted to go to the dance with me. So she told me that she already has a date? That's stupid!" Syrus exclaimed, laughing.

"Have you seen her test scores?"

"Good point. Come on, then."

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

Syrus and Jaden found Melanie sitting on the beach, staring off into the still-dark sky. "Satisfied?" Jaden asked. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to bed."

Syrus nodded, walking toward his friend. "Melanie, I thought you were running away."

She turned. "Syrus, what are you doing here? Look, go back to your dorm. I'm not happy here. Just let me go."

Syrus shook his head. Part of him wanted to tell her all that Jaden had said, but he thought better of it. "Melanie, before you go, there was something I wanted to ask you. But if you're leaving, I might as well not."

"Will you just shut up and ask me already?" she snapped irritably.

"Well, if you're not going to be nice to me, then forget it. I'll just go back to bed."

"Well, you came all this way to talk to me, so what is it?" she asked, a little more nicely.

"Hmmmm, I don't know..." Syrus said playfully.

"SYRUS!"

"Okay, fine. Melanie, do you...do you want to go to the dance with me?"

Melanie didn't reply, but gave Syrus a quick kiss on the lips. "Does that answer your question?" she asked, beaming.

"Yeah, I think so."

As the newly-formed couple sat on the beach, watching the sunrise, Melanie turned to him. "Syrus, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I tend to panic in awkward situations too."

"Oh, about the whole lying thing? Yeah, I'm sorry for that too, but I was talking about when I was talking to Chazz. When he asked me to the dance. I told him that I was going with you."

"Oh."

"And Syrus? I'm really glad that you asked me. If you didn't then I probably would've ended up suspending you from the celing by your hair."

"Then I'm glad I asked you too." Syrus replied, giving Mel a weak smile.

A/N: OK, the next chapter is IT. The dance. The end of the fic. The chapter that wraps it up. Please, read and review.


	4. Dancin' Time!

A/N: Yay, the last chapter! This is the dance, with a new coupling: ChazzOC. Chazz still likes Melanie. 00; Lots of fluff. And most of Mel's cards are made up cause I don't duel :)

A note to my fans on my next fiction: I'm preparing a few one-shot sequels to Confusion! Expect Truth or Dare, student-teacher relationships, dark fluff, and a suprise visit from Yugi (causing some jealousy!) Keep watch for Desperation, the next fanfic in the series!

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

A few hours later, Melanie arrived at the dorm to prepare for the dance. Darkness had already began to fall, and dinner was over. Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley had eaten quickly and returned to the dorms in a hurry. Melanie pulled the door open, looking inside with wide misty-grey eyes. A smirk formed on her lips when the sight inside greeted her.

Jaden decided to dress casually, wearing a black turtleneck sweater and long black pants. His hair was combed back neatly on his head. Chumley wore a nice pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Syrus, on the other hand, was completely dressed up. He wore a black tuxedo, complete with bowtie. Obviously, he had tried to comb his hair down, but it still stuck out every which way. He blushed and smiled when she entered the room.

Melanie laughed aloud. "Syrus, this isn't a formal dance. It's just a party." she said.

Syrus sighed. "I didn't know what to wear."

Melanie ruffled up his hair. "Just wear something nice." she laughed.

Syrus nodded and ran back to the closet, digging through the clothes and then running back into the bathroom to change. He came back a few minutes later in a long-sleeved blue shirt and jeans. "_Much_ better." Melanie said.

Melanie changed into a red shirt and long skirt. She brushed her hair and pulled it back into a French braid. Quickly she rubbed lip gloss over her lips and put on black dress shoes. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!"

"The dance doesn't start for another half hour." Syrus explained, smiling. "But you look great!"

GXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGXGX

The dance took place in the Obelisk Blue cafeteria. The tables had been moved, and a stereo system had been installed in the far corner of the room. Mr. Banner stood nearby, unloading CDs from a bag. He waved welcomingly to the six teens as they entered the room. There was, of course, Melanie and Syrus, along with Jaden, Alexis, Chumley, and a pretty brown-haired girl from Ra Yellow. Her name was Annabelle, and apparently she knew Chumley from back home. Alexis knew what Mel had said about going with Jaden, but she wasn't mad.

Alexis was wearing a long black dress and matching shoes. Anabelle was wearing a modified version of the usual school uniform, with a longer skirt. Her long brunette hair was pulled into a pony tail.

They weren't the only ones who were there. Melanie had to hold back laughter when she saw Bastion gazing lovingly into the eyes of Jasmine, one of Alexis' closest friends. Chazz had came with another friend of Alexis, Mindy. Zane was, to everyone's suprise, standing with Brooke, an Obelisk blue and one of the few duelists who had ever beated Jaden. She had long black hair and stunning green eyes. She was wearing camoflauge-patterned pants and a black T-shirt. "I can't believe Zane got a date. He barely talks!" Syrus laughed lightheartedly.

"Well he is kind of cute." Melanie pointed out teasingly. Syrus gave her a nudge with his elbow in return. Alexis smiled.

"Bickering like an old married couple." Alexis teased. "Apparently, a match made in Heaven."

"I don't know," Melanie continued, her eyes fixed on Syrus' older brother. "He looks like this big, tough, emotionless guy whenever I see him in class. But deep inside, I think all he really needs is a hug. Maybe tonight is the time he gets that hug."

"Oh please." Alexis innerupted. "If I know Zane, he's got pepper spray hidden somewhere in that jacket."

A moment later, Mr. Banner spoke clearly into the microphone. "Welcome, students of Duel Academy, to our very first dance." As he chattered on about guidelines and rules, Chazz quietly walked over toward Syrus and Melanie. Casually, he put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"You're still going out with that stupid Slifer? What do you see in _him_?" Chazz asked, not bothering to look in Syrus' direction.

"Syrus, can I ask you a favor?" Melanie asked, glaring daggers at Chazz.

"Anything."

"Go ask Zane for that pepper spray." she joked, slapping Chazz' hand away. "You touch me again, the hand comes off."

Chazz seemsed oblivious to her comment. "So, do you want to dance?"

Syrus stuck his tongue out grudgingly at Chazz, but said nothing. Melanie shook her head. "I have a date, but thanks."

"I have an idea. How about we duel? If I win, then you have to dance with me. And if you win, then you don't."

"Wait," Melanie innerupted, "if I win I should get something from you." She thought for a moment. "If I win, I get to put a _very_ angry Phaoroh on you."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Chazz grinned, pulling out his duel disk.

Melanie's face went blank. "Syrus, can I borrow yours?"

"My what?"

"The duel thingy that you put the cards in."

"I don't carry those around with me," Syrus replied. "It's back at the dorm."

"Jaden? Do you mind?"

Jaden shrugged and shook is head.

A random person in the crowd threw a duel disk at Melanie, whitch then hit her in the back of the head.

"Thanks." she muttered, glaring in the direction that the disk had been thrown from. "Okay, lets, um, 'get our games on'." she said awkwardly, glancing in Jaden's direction.

Jaden gave her a thumbs up sign.

Each duelist drew their starting cards, and Melanie looked at her hand quizzically. She had gotten Feral Imp, her lucky card, but it wasn't strong enough to take on whatever Chazz threw out at her. But it was the only monster in her hand, and she didn't want Chazz to have a shot at her life points. "I summon Feral Imp in defense mode." she said, placing the card on her duel disk. Like magic, the same card appeared on the field, ready to kick butt. ATK: 1300 DEF: 1400

Chazz grinned. "That puny thing won't protect you, Mary."

"Melanie." she corrected, getting a tad bit pissed.

"Whatever." he sneered. "I play V-Tiger Jet in attack mode! ATK: 1600 DEF: 1800 (A/M: I found Chazz' card list online, and I'm using what I cna find. Please don't nag if I use a mix of the different decks he's had. And I don't know the rules of Duel Monsters very well. So don't sue me.) "V-Tiger Jet, attack Feral Imp!"

"Oh crap." Melanie muttered as the machine monster attacked her Feral Imp. Her monster let out a hiss but was silenced at once by Chazz' V-Tiger Jet. "At least I don't lose any life points."

"Yet. But don't worry, Millie, you will!"

"It's Melanie! Say it with me, Obelisk, Mel-an-ie!" Mel shouted. REALLY pissed.

"Okay then. I play a face down and end my turn." the older boy said, putting anither card on his disk.

Melanie looked at her own hand. Monster Reborn would bring back her Feral Imp, she thought, but what good would that do right now? She needed a monster that could stand up to V-Tiger Jet. Sighing, she played one of the spells from her hand. "I play the spell Pot of Greed." she said. "And if you don't know what it does, then you're an idiot." She pulled two cards from her deck. She let out a sigh of relief as she recognized Dark Wolf and her favorite spell card, Pulmerization!

"Next, I summon Dark Wolf in attack mode." ATK: 1000 DEF: 800 "But he won't be here for long. Using pulmerization, I fuse Dark Wolf with Zombie Wizard-Lord to make Were-Wizard!" Were-Wizard was a gigantic werewolf. ATK: 1700 DEF: 2000 "Now, Were-Wizard, attack V-Tiger Jet!"

Chazz flinched as his monster exploded and he lost life points. "Very good, Martha. But you won't last long in this duel." CHAZZ: 2400 MEL: 4000

Melanie had had enough. As Chazz was drawing his card, she ran across the floor and kicked him in the shin, before running back.

Chazz flinched but said nothing. "I summon X-Head Cannon in Attack mode!" ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500 "X-Head Cannon, attack Were-Wizard!" As soon as Chazz gave the command, Were-Wizard dissapeared in a huge crash. Melanie fell over backwards. CHAZZ: 2400 MEL: 2300

Melanie stood, grinning. "You just activated Were-Wizard's special effect. Whenever he is sent to the Graveyard, I can take one facedown card from my opponent's field and send it back to their decks." Chazz picked up the card and shuffled it into his deck. "Now, I summon Zombie Dragon. I then sacrifice him, and one spell card from my hand, to summon Dark Zombie Dragon!" ATK: 2000 DEF: 1200 "Attack X-Head Cannon!"

"Now so fast, Melanie. I activate my face-down card."

"Finally!" Melanie shouted. She ran across the floor once again and hugged Chazz happily. "You're not as stupid as you look!" She returned to her place when Chazz pushed her off of him.

"Anyway, I activate my facedown card, Ring of Destruction!" He grinned. "Dark Zombie Dragon is destroyed, but we both take damage equal to his attack points." CHAZZ: 400 MEL: 300

From the sidelines, Bastion made his commentary on the duel, as always. "Chazz is good." Bastion observed. "Any other time, that would've been a risky move. But I see what he had planned."

Brooke, the girl who was with Zane, sneered. "Go Chazz! You can beat her!"

Melanie glared. "Who asked you?"

"Now, X-Head Cannon," Chazz continued, "Attack Melanie's life points directly!" CHAZZ: 400 MEL: 0

Melanie fell to the floor. "I can't believe I lost!"

"And now, you fufill your end of the deal." Chazz said, offering a hand to help her up. Melanie accepted, and Mr. Banner turned on the music for the first time.

Melanie sighed, but wrapped he rarms around Chazz' waist anyway, to dance with him.

From the side of the room, Syrus quietly observed the two dance. "Jealous?" Jaden teased beside him.

"No, I feel bad for Chazz. By the time the dance is done, he's gonna have some pretty sore feet." He laughed, as Melanie once again accidentally stepped on Chazz' foot.

When the song was over, Melanie was smiling apologetically. "Bet you're wishing that you lost and got to get attacked by Pharaoh now?" she asked.

"Pharaoh isn't as pretty as you, though."

"Pharaoh also isn't as close to de-appendixing someone as me." Melanie hissed, turning and walking back to Syrus. The next song came on, and Syrus turned nervously to his date.

"Wanna dance?"

"Are you sure?"

"Never mind."

A/N: That's it.


End file.
